


Heartthrob

by uncafeavecbarnes



Series: Drunk In Love '21 [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 40s Bucky Barnes, Breeding, Captain America: The First Avenger, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Howling Commandos Bucky, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Rough Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, bucky's blue jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Bucky Barnes is the original pretty boy, with his blue eyes and blue jacket.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Drunk In Love '21 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Heartthrob

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'heartthrob'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Bucky Barnes is the original heartthrob. Oh, 40s Bucky is my weakness. Bucky Barnes and the Blue Jacket of Sex. I would do anything and everything for him. 
> 
> This challenge has been a dream. I've never been as inspired as this and I'm incredibly proud of myself for writing around 500 words (almost) every day. Thank you to the RWLC for hosting this challenge. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

Bucky Barnes. Blue eyes, pink smile, blue jacket. Oh, he’s nothing short of a heartthrob. Handsome, remarkably so, chiselled and boyish. Charming in every way imaginable. Flirtatious, of course, but in a gentlemanly way. It starts off innocently enough. Bucky’s blue jacket draped over your shoulders one particularly cold night. The blue jacket that’s been the object of your fantasies for so long. Simple to him, or at least you thought so. There’s an intensity in his eyes. And you burn hotter than ever before.

A compromising position. One you’re only too happy to find yourself in. Bucky’s confession seared into your memory, no doubt a fantasy that will work you up for weeks to come. Bucky’s confession that seeing you in his blue jacket has him at his hardest.

“Oh, fuck, babydoll,” he groans, handsome head pillowed on your bed. “Sugar, you’re the sweetest thing to a man like me. And when you wear my jacket, Jesus Christ, cock’s just aching for your pussy.”

Bucky’s scent drifts over you. You feel so heady, already lost to your desire. Rough fingers curled around your hips. Your palms splayed on his chest. Nails scrape the defined lines of his muscles. Walls fluttering wildly. His length slick with your arousal. And the obscene sound of him fucking into you is  _ deafening _ . But you can’t bring yourself to care.Steve could hear and that only turns you on  _ more _ .

Bucky’s blue jacket. Heavy on you, dragging against your hot skin, catching on your hardened nipples. And God, it’s dirty but it’s erotic. You, riding Bucky, wearing nothing but his jacket. He’s beautiful like this. Hair tousled on your pillow. Chest shiny with sweat by candlelight. Bucky, the heartthrob.

Bucky knows it, too. Though he’s not arrogant, he takes pride in seeing you ogle him. A lick of his lips and he growls hungrily. You squeak, finding yourself on your back and Bucky hovering over you with a glint in his eyes.

“One of these days, we’ll get our own place. I wanna see you walkin’ around in nothing but my jacket. Christ, sugar, you in my jacket, belly all round with my baby.”

That’s new. Moans bitten back. Teeth sink into his shoulder when he thrusts into you wordlessly. Relentless, fast, hard. You know you’ll be sore tomorrow, but it’s so worth it. The grin on Bucky’s face is predatory. Wolfish worship in the way he can’t seem to tear his gaze from the swell of your breasts and every thrust that has them bouncing. 

Jolts of heat low in your core. Clit throbbing. Body humming. All for Bucky Barnes, the blue-eyed heartthrob. His mouth collides with yours, swallowing your moan when you come. A shaky gasp of his own. Warmth as he spills into you and God, the way he fights to keep his eyes open just to see you in his damned blue jacket is enough to make you whimper aloud.

You blush every time he dons the jacket after that.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
